


When we're hight

by Mattex_Smingston



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hookups, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattex_Smingston/pseuds/Mattex_Smingston
Summary: Set in a non sensate world were Kala is a girl who loves to have sex. She and Wolfgang slept together a few times and the poor boy ends up falling for her while she's not looking for a relationship.Basically just an excuse to write rough sex about them, though it's a little more complex





	When we're hight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalagang squad 2.0](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kalagang+squad+2.0).



> This work is inspired by this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y7VzuzwA3UM (which is really good, listen to it !) 
> 
> This is my first time writting sex scenes and English is not my first language so be indulgent with me ToT

Kala. Even hearing her name was enough to turn him on.

He was silently staring at her from the bar, watching her dance with strangers, getting drunk with drinks they were paying her.

Felix wasn’t there tonight and he really wanted to get laid so he went out to a club. He didn’t expect to find her here, how was he supposed to flirt with anyone when she was so close ?

They would fuck every now and then but everytime she would leave taking away bits of him with her. At first it was pure sex, nothing else. But then it became harder and harder for him to sleep with someone else, at least without thinking about her. No one could really measure up to her. His sex life was made of one-night stands, and her. It took him a long time to admit to himself that she was more than an occasional hookup. The first time he realized that something was wrong was when he caught himself jerking off thinking about her.

And here he was, enable to look at anyone else but her. She didn’t see that he was here yet but he didn’t really want her to see him.

She was wearing a flowing dress that kept revealing her thighs as she was jumping up and down, dancing to the music. It also had a neckline showing a lot of her amazing cleavage. He really didn’t want to be like all the creeps checking her out but how was he supposed to keep his eyes off her ?

She had that look in her eyes that he was familiar with, she was hunting. She wasn’t going to spend her night alone. Actually, she was now dancing with a tall, slim man that had his hands on her hips. he clenched his jaw without meaning to do it. Really ? He was jealous now on top of everything else ?

He turned around to order a new drink and drank it in one go before ordering a new one. He was leaning on the counter, his head hanging between his arms. He needed to take a decision. He could stay here and watch her leave with some random guy or he could do something and be her random guy. 

But if he was honest with himself he was terrified of spending another night with her. He wanted it so badly, that was for sure, yet he was scared it would hurt him even more. She wasn’t looking for anything serious and he knew it. She didn’t do relationships, she had made it very clear. What he needed was to forget her and move on. 

He wasn’t paying attention to what was happening around him anymore, trying to convince himself he needed to let her go. The loud music and the screaming people seemed far away from him. Alcohol was starting to affect him and he really didn’t want to get so drunk that he couldn’t stop himself from talking to her. He could just go to another club and find another girl to bring home to get her out of his mind. But he already tried this, several times actually, and it never worked. He could also just go home but he didn’t have any desire to do so.

He ordered two shots of vodka that he drank right away. He winced, closing his eyes, and put the back of his hand on his mouth to be sure the liquid would not come out again. Then he put down the glass, feeling a little dizzy.

“Wolfgang ?” 

Shit. He recognized that voice, that beautiful accent of hers, not able to pronounce his name properly. He knew perfectly that once he would look at her he would not be able to go somewhere else like he intended to, but couldn’t just ignore her. Even if he could he would not want to. 

He turned to face her “Hi Kala.”

“If I knew you were here I would have come to you straight away.” Kala told him with a playful smile.

He tried his best not to look at her cleavage, at least not for too long. Then he put his best attempt at a smile on his face “I didn’t see you either.” He lied.

“What are you doing here ?” She said before catching the straw of her cocktail between her lips, starting to suck the liquid up.

Wolfgang watched her do that and felt his cock twitch in his pants. He pulled himself together and said “Same thing as you I guess.”

Kala put on her playful smile again “Well… It looks like we have a match.”

He was really, really fucked up. It took him a couple of seconds before he could manage to say “I guess we have.” despite his active efforts he still looked awkward, however Kala was too drunk to notice it. 

She put her glass on the counter then came close enough to him to whisper in his ear “Wanna have some fun tonight ?”

Wolfgang closed his eyes, trying to keep his breath even. Fuck. Fuck, fuck fuck fuck ! What was he supposed to do ? Say no ? He really didn’t want to, but he needed to. He had to make his decision now.

He had been standing still for a short time and Kala was waiting for an answer “Are you alright ?” She said, a hand on his chest.

He cleared his throat “Yeah, sorry. It’s just the alcohol, I think I had too much.” and here was the second lie of the night.

“You can go home if you’re not feeling well, it’s okay.” 

“No !” He shouted, however the sound of the club around him was enough to make it sounds like he wasn’t. He had talked before thinking and now his decision was made apparently. He was betraying himself on this move, really… But he could do this one more time “I’m okay, I don’t feel that bad.”

She smiled once again, looking at his lips. “Good.” She said before biting her own bottom lip. She really needed to stop doing that, his jeans were already too tight for him.

“Where do you want to go ?” Kala asked him while getting even closer to him. She noticed the hard bump at the bottom of his abdomen and brushed her hand against it.

He groaned quietly and said in a hurry “My place is closer.” Then he grabbed her hand and made is way out of the club, dragging a smiling Kala behind him. 

___

 

As soon as the door of his flat was closed, Wolfgang pressed her against the nearest wall. Her lips were crushed under his as he was kissing her passionately. Kala was moaning in his mouth, her right hand pulling at his hair while her left hand found its way under his shirt.

Wolfgang was already really hard and was rubbing his length against her. She reached his belt and started to work on it with one hand to set him free. In the meantime Wolfgang hands were all over her, going down her body to her thighs, squeezing her breasts which was escaping from her dress, tangling in her hair.

When she finally succeeded to open his belt she tugged his jeans down and took his heavy cock in her hand. He broke the kiss and groaned, putting a hand on the wall for support. She smiled mischievously at him, looking at the effects she had on him appear on his face. He started to rock his hips while she while stroking him, mumbling some nonsense under his breath.

When she decided she had given him enough she slipped away from his grip and took a few steps back from him. He turned to face her and she laughed at how needy he looked with his heavy breath and his pants down to his knees. 

He went to her but, first, he stumbled and almost fell because of his pants and, second, Kala took more steps back raising her hand to tell him not to get closer, trying not to laugh at him. He looked confused but complied, waiting for her next move.

Very slowly, she started to remove the straps of her dress, letting them fall on her shoulder. Once they were off, her dress started to fall and soon she was standing in the middle of his living room wearing only her panties. Because, of course, she was not wearing a bra tonight. He was watching her with so much intensity that he made her knees weak, however he was the one to swear under his breath.

She was still smiling at him “Why are you wearing so much clothes ?” She asked before bitting the nail of her index finger.

He then quickly took his shirt off and kicked off his shoes so he could get rid of his pants. Kala got off her shoes too and waited for him to come to her. When he did he crashed his lips against her again, kissing her a little bit slower. He was cupping her face with one hand and holding her close with his other arm. He was completely abandoning himself with her, forgetting who he was to become fully hers. Kala moaned softly when he deepened the kiss, slowly caressing his tongue with her. 

Soon his right hand fell from her face to her bare breasts, squeezing it gently, thumbing over her erect nipples. Then he reached her belly, brushing against her skin and soon he was touching her where she needed it the most. She intensified the kissed when she felt him touching her through the fabric of her underwear. It lasted for a few seconds before he made his way under it, touching her bare skin. She moaned loudly at this and rested her head on his shoulders for a few seconds. 

“Liking it ?” He whispered.

“God yes. “ She said as quietly. 

He grinned “Want more ?”

She hummed in response, nodding slowly.

In a instant he was kneeling in front of her, Looking up. He kissed her belly at several spots, then kissing her lower abdomen, then her wet panties. He looked at her again and put both of his hands on her hips, grabbing her underwear and tugging them down slowly. Kala watched him doing it, a hand in his hair for support as he threw them away. Wolfgang looked at her again, then at her sex and bent over to start kissing it. After that he ran his tongue between her folds and she gasped as he brushed her clit. He settled on it and started to suck at her clit, making her whine loudly. It was not long before he slid one finger inside of her, then two, then three, stroking inside of her fiercely. 

She was becoming louder and at one point she pulled his hair to make him understand she wanted him to stop. He got to his feet and licked at his fingers looking her right in the eyes. She was breathing hard her eyes darkened while watching him do this.

She couldn’t take it anymore “Fuck me.” she said quietly.

Wolfgang grinned and raised one eyebrow at her “Say that again ?”

She chuckled and said louder “Fuck me.”

He immediately scooped her up and she locked her thighs around him. He made his way to the bedroom, laying her on the bed once he reached it. Wolfgang crawled on top of her, shivering at the skin-to-skin contact. He went straight to her lips, giving her a rushed kiss before going for her neck, kissing her hot skin messily. He licked her throat, hearing her groan in need. He grinned and got back to work, not resisting against his urge to leave love bites in the crook of her neck.

Wolfgang then got down a little and licked her once again, right between her boobs, where beads of sweat were starting to form. He took one of her breasts in one hand and took the niple of the other in his mouth. Kala arched her back while moaning, the fingers of her right hand lost in his hair. He gave the same amount of attention to the other boob then Kala started to move beneath him, sliding away from him.

She took his cock between her fingers and positioned herself between his leg.

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you.” He said, breathless. 

“I can wait.” Kala responded, still wearing this mischievous smirk of hers.

She started by stroking him a few times then kissed the side of his length. She locked eyes with him and took the tip of it between her lips. He groaned and buried his fingers in her curls. She took more of him in her mouth, moving in slow motion to tease him. Soon she managed to take him entirely and he swore under his breath. She gave the best blow jobs in the world if you asked him.

She stopped suddenly and went closer to him, took her breasts in her hands and placed his penis in between.

“Fuck” he muttered. This woman was going to be the death of him.

She started to go up and down, taking his breath away. He closed his eyes and bit his fist to prevent himself from coming right away.

“If you want me to last longer you have to stop this Kala.” He said out of breath. 

She stopped and got up to grab a condom in the cupboard where she knew he kept them. She tore the wrapping appart and rolled it on his cock. She got on her knees and went to straddle him. He started to straighten so he would be sitting on the bed but she pushed him back on the mattress.

Kala took his length in her hand he guided him toward her entrance, then got down slowly. He groaned quietly as she took every inch of him inside of her. Quickly she started to move, his hand on her ass. Whenever they had sex Wolfgang would realize how much sex with other girl was meaningless. He wondered how it would feel like to be naked inside of her, how good it must be like. She increased her pace hand leaned over, supporting herself on her hands on both sides of his head. He started to fuck her, moving frantically his hips up and down, she began to cry louder. She was so beautiful it was almost painful. Everytime he wanted it to last forever. He wanted to be hers, to be her safe place to come home to. She was the most amazing thing that ever happened to him. He wanted more but she didn’t, he could try to keep her away to preserve him but he was inevitably going to say yes over and over, because he was addicted to her. Everytime they were havinf sex it was becoming harder not to say what he wanted to tell her so much. Three small words. They were on the tips of his tongue and it required all his mental strength not to say them.

Wolfgang straightened up and moved to be on his knees, Kala on his lap, still riding him. He kissed her fiercely, tangling his hands in her hair once again. Then he went for her breasts and took one of her nipple in his mouth. Kala threw her head backward and moaned very loudly. It wouldn’t be long before the neighbours start complaining.

She had her arms around him, nails biting his skin, but he didn’t care. He actually loved it a lot. Wolfgang suddenly pushed her and she fell on the mattress. In a instant he was inside of her again, pounding hard to make her scream.

“Now I’m fucking you.”

“Yes” She yelled, leaving red marks on his back with her nails.

He kissed her again, wanting to get even closer to her than he already was. Their tongues met each other again, desperate for one another. He kept up like this for a few minutes before changing for what he knew she really liked. He pulled out and turned her over, her back facing him. He pulled her butt closer teasing her with the tip of his cock.

“Do you want it ?” He asked.

She moaned, her face in the sheets “Fuck yes.”

“I’m not sure you deserve it.”

She whined, not able to stop moving her hips “Please.” He kept teasing her, not giving her what she wanted. “Please Wolfgang.” She said, desperate.

He slided inside of her again in one powerful thrust and started right away with a very quick pace, making her scream. This view was amazing, her trembling butt, her sweaty back, her messy hair… Everything about her was pure bliss.

He raised his hand and spanked her hard on her right cheek. She yelled at that, asking for more. He did it again, her skin turning red.

Kala swore, feeling her orgasm starting to build. She was holding the sheets firmly in her hands, not really able to think about anything anymore. “Don’t stop !” She scream. 

Next to them some loud knocked on the wall went unnoticed, they were too busy to care about what the neighbours had to say. 

Wolfgang found her clit with his hand and started to work on it, making her moan even louder. She was out of breath, shaking, asking for more. He could tell that she was close so he concentrated to hold back his own orgasm. He was right because a few thrusts latter her orgasm watched over her, she screamed in delice. She was shaking, Wolfgang slowed down to help her through it, waiting for her to calm down. 

As soon as she was able to do so she turned to face him and went straight for his cock, removing the condom and took him in her mouth. He fell back on the mattress, his hand finding her hair again. It didn’t take long before his own orgasm started to build. Everytime she got down on him he was closer. Closer and closer.

He was moaning too, something he would only do while having really good sex. “Fuck, Kala, I’m…” He started but was cut off by another moan. “I’m coming” He eventually managed to say. 

She kept going anyway. Up and down, up and down, at a rapid pace. He didn’t understand how she could do that without choking.

He came in her mouth, with a loud groan followed by distressed breaths. He kept his eyes closed for a couple of seconds, sinking in his orgasm. When he opened them she was looking at him, licking every beads of cum off his cock.

Kala crawled on him, laying on his bare body. She kissed him softly as he wrapped his arms around her. When she pulled away Wolfgang started to laugh gently. “That was…”

“Intense.” She said, laughing too. 

“Yeah.” He answered with a smile still on his face. “Did you like it ?” He brushed his lips against hers before she could answer.

“It was amazing. I wonder why I keep bothering me with night clubs when I can just text you.” She said while getting to her feet, heading for the bathroom.

He closed his eyes, knowing that he would regret his next words “Maybe we could see each other more often.”

Her response took him by surprise. “Maybe ! I can’t say no to fucks like that.”

Wolfgang felt his heart accelerate in his chest. “Maybe we could even try to become more than hookups” the words left his mouth before he could stop them, though he managed to make it sound like didn’t really care.

In the next room he heard Kala laugh “You’re funny.” she answered like if he was kidding.  
Wolfgang closed his eyes again, hurt. Of course. Of course she would say that. It was a reminder that hoping to have more with her was only a source of pain.

He heard her coming back so he got up as if nothing had happened and went to the bathroom too so he could clean himself up. When he came back she was curled up under the cover. He laid down and hugged her from behind, holding her close. At least in moments like this he could still pretend that there was more to it. So he buried his knows in her curls and closed his eyes.

When he woke up the next morning she was gone, the sheets already cold next to him.

____

A few days went by without hearing anything from her. Wolfgang was thinking more and more about breaking off all ties with her. If he couldn’t be hers then he couldn’t bear to see her, it was hurting too much.

It was scary the effect she had on him. This wasn’t him. He’s always been a loner, he never clung to anyone before, except for Felix. But the truth was that he was craving for her, no matter how hard he tried to deny it.

So here he was, alone in his bed when someone knocked on his door, waking him up. He grumbled, grabbing his phone to look at the time, 3:41 AM. The knocks continued, louder, so he got up and put on his pants before crossing his living room to open the door.

“Kala ?” He frowned at her, confused.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up” She sounded worried, maybe even scared. “I… I didn’t know where to go.”

“Are you okay ?” 

Kala didn’t answer, asking another question instead “Can I come in ?”

“Yes ! Sure, come in.” He told her in a hurry, guiding her to his couch. He turned on the light and his heart missed a beat. Someone hurt her. She had a cut on her cheek and it was starting to get swollen. She was also holding her dress to prevent it from falling since it had been torn apart.

“Fuck, Kala, what happened ?” He instantly put a hand on her cheek, examining the cut.

“It’s okay…” She replied, looking down, removing his hand from her face.

Wolfgang frowned again, hurt that she was pushing him away. “Kala… You show up in the middle of night, saying you had nowhere else to go, with a torn dress and a swollen cheek, and you expect me to not ask any question ?” 

She put her head down, obviously holding up her tears. “I’m sorry.” she whispered. Then a sob took her by surprise and she hid her face in one hand, the other still holding her dress.

Wolfgang sighed quietly, grabbing a blanket left on the couch to wrap it around her. He rubbed her back gently, trying not to be intrusive. “It’s alright”

Unexpectedly, Kala adjusted herself to lean on him, her head on his shoulder, crying silently. He closed his arms, holding her tightly. They stayed like this for a few minutes in a comfortable silence before he asked again. “What happened ?”

Kala pulled away from him, still looking down. “I was with this guy. We slept together a few times.” She sniffed “I brought him to my place.”

“Did he do this to you ?” He asked in a cold tone, his blood staring to boil in his veins.

“When I took my coat off, he saw the marks you left on my neck. He suddenly went crazy, yelling that I was his.” She paused to take a long breath. “I didn’t know what to do, I managed to flee in the bathroom and locked the door. I could hear him throwing himself on it, trying to break in so I escaped through the window.” She sniffed again, wiping some tears away with the blanket. “My dress got caught on the gutter and I fell on the ground. I looked up and saw him at the window, screaming that he would wait for me to come back. It’s a good thing he was too drunk to jump out of the window too.”

Wolfgang was clenching his jaw and fist, boiling up. He managed to stay calm and tucked her hair behind her ear. “It’s okay now, you’re safe here.”

“I didn’t want to bother you.” She said. “But I can’t go back there, I’m sure he’s waiting for me.”

“Hey, you’re not bothering me, I’m glad you came here. I would never do that to you.” He told her while rubbing her arm.

“I know.” Kala said before taking a long breath through her nose, her eyes closed.

Wolfgang got up suddenly, leaving her here, “Hold on.” And disappeared in his bathroom. He came back with a bottle of disinfectant and some cottons. He sat next to her again and started to clean her cheek, rubbing it very gently with the cottons. His eyes meet hers and he said “You’re going to stay here tonight okay ?”

Kala nodded. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me.” He replied, caressing her hair. 

She got closer and kissed him. He wasn’t expecting it so he just froze. When she started to move her lips against his he finally kissed her back. It was a gentle, comforting kiss. When she pulled away she said very quietly “Make love to me.”

Wolfgang looked at her in the eyes and said softly “What ?”

“I need something good tonight” She replied, tangling her fingers in his short hair.

He examined her expression for a couple of second, looking for a sign telling him she didn’t really want to do it. “Are you sure ? We don’t have to have sex tonight, I’m not letting you stay here to take advantage of you.”

“Yes I know, don’t worry.” She said while taking the blanket off of her shoulder, letting it slide against her back. “Maybe you don’t want to ?”

“I do, but, I’m just surprised you want to have sex after what happened.” he replied, thumbing over her cheek, his resolution to keep her away completely forgotten.

“I need to take my mind off this.” Kala said before capturing his lips with hers again. Tonight her kisses were softer, slower. They were in no rush, gently caressing each other’s skin. He led her to his room and they both laid down on his bed without breaking the kiss.

They got rid of their clothes quickly and Wolfgang started to kiss her everywhere. He saw the marks he left on her, the one responsible for what happened. Even though he knew he wasn’t the one to blame for it he hated himself for being the reason why this guy hurt her. He kissed them too as to say “I’m sorry”. Eventually he kissed his way down her body and positioned himself between her legs. He dropped some more kisses inside of her thighs, getting closer to her sex. Then he slid one finger inside of her and started to move it slowly. Kala exhaled loudly, biting her bottom lip.

Wolfgang licked her folds once, twice, then found her clit and focused on it. As soon as he started to suck on it Kala moaned. He slid another finger in her and sped up a little. She had one hand on his head, grabbing his hair forcefully. He looked up at her, taking in her expression. She had her eyes shut and was breathing hard, moaning occasionally. When she opened her eyes again he stopped what he was doing with his mouth to finger her deeper. He stopped thrusting his fingers to start a “come here move" inside of her and put his thumb on her clit. Her moans became louder, he could feel her starting to clench around his fingers. He went on for a few minutes, leaving kisses everywhere accessible. 

Finally he removed his fingers and put his hands on both of her thighs, spreading them even more. He licked at her folds again, sliding slightly his tongue inside of her. When he focussed on her clit again Kala groaned loudly, playing with one of her boob. He licked her freneticaly for a moment, watching her completely losing it. She arched her back, on the verge of her orgasm, he quickened his pace even more. 

Soon, she was moaning his name, something she had never done before. When she yelled through her orgasm Wolfgang quitted licking to suck gently at her clit while her rubbed his hand on her thigh to soothe her.

Once she was calm he left a final kiss on her folds, smiling slightly. She pulled him up by his hair and kissed him eagerly. When the kiss softened he laid on her to be able to cup her face. He pulled back and brushed his lips on her cut.

“Do you feel better now ?” he asked softly, touching her nose with his.

She laughed “Yes, I feel way better. It was amazing.” She captured his lips between her again and wrapped her fingers around his hard length. 

Right after Wolfgang grabbed her wrist gently, removing her hand and broke the kiss. “Don’t worry about me.”

She looked at him “Are you sure ?”

“Yes, tonight is about you.” he replied before rolling on his side, pulling her in his arms. He wrapped the covers around her and pressed his lips on her forehead. She fell asleep quickly, her head on his shoulder.

However, Wolfgang didn’t intended to sleep. Once he was sure she was asleep he got up, grabbed his gun and got out of his flat, heading for Kala’s apartment.

____

When Wolfgang reached Kala’s flat, he wasn’t surprised to find the door unlocked. He came in, holding his gun up. The living room was empty so he checked in the kitchen which he found empty as well. He made his way into the corridor and saw the wrecked door of the bathroom. He checked in it and found nothing, so he went to the bedroom. He opened the door silently and saw a silhouette in the bed. For moment, he just stood there in the dark, he didn’t think about what to do once in front of this asshole.

Then he grabbed the covers and threw them away, revealing the man’s naked body who woke up instantly “What the ?”

Wolfgang pointed his gun at him “Get up.”

“Who the hell are you ?” the man asked

“Shut up, put on some clothes.” he replied with a dead cold tone, not leaving any place to negotiation.

The man obeyed visibly scared to death. He put his hands up saying “What do you want ? I’ll give you money, you can take anything.”

“I don’t care about money. I don’t care about you either. What I want is you to leave her alone.”

The guy suddenly looked very confused. “Who ?”

Wolfgang almost lost his temper. Who ? Really ? He just hit her, forcing her to lock herself in the bathroom and to escape from the window, and he had no idea who Wolfgang was talking about ? He used the handle of his gun to hit the man in the face, making him fall on the floor. Then he grabbed him by the collar to make him stand on his feet again. his gun now tucked in the back of his jeans.

“Kala, the women who lives here.” He hissed before pushing him away violently. He stumbled but managed to stay upright.

The look in the man’s face changed, now aggressive. “You” He said with an unfriendly tone “Are the one who fucked my girl.” 

Wolfgang jaw clenched again, holding himself back from punching him right now. “I am” he said instead, and it was killing him not to mention the fact that she wasn’t his. He opened his arms, provoking “Wanna fight ? Uh ? Wanna choose someone who can keep up with you this time ?”

The man pounced on him but Wolfgang easily sidestepped. He waited for the guy to turn around to punch him on the face, making in him groan in pain. “That’s all you’ve got ?” mocked Wolfgang. 

The man pulled himself together and tried to punch him back but failed once again. Wolfgang punched him again, making him fall on the floor one more time. He squatted down to be able to face the man before saying “You are going to stay the fuck away from her, understood ?”

No answer

Wolfgang grabbed his gun, removing the safety catch and pointed it at the main’s temple “Yes, yes.”

“Good. Touch her again and you’re a dead man.” He said with his dead cold tone again. 

Then an idea came to him. He grabbed the man’s right hand and put one finger against his gun barrel before pulling the trigger.

The man screamed and pressed his injured hand against his chest with his other hand.

“A little reminder of our conversation.” Wolfgang Said before getting to his feet. Then he got out of the flat and disappeared before anyone could see him. 

When he reached his appartement he locked the door behind him, cleaned his hand and snuck into his room. He got under the covers thinking he went unnoticed but Kala rolled over sleepily. 

“Where were you ?” She asked half asleep.

He collected her in his arms “Nowhere, don’t worry.” he said and kissed her forehead. “You’re safe now, go back to sleep.” 

Kala snuggled against him making cute little noises, falling asleep in a instant. There was no way he was going to be able to let her go in the morning. Well, of course he would let leave, but it was going to be even more painful than any other times. He closed his eyes, breathing in her smell.

When he woke up the next morning, for the time ever, she was still next to him.

“Hi.” She greeted him quietly, a smile on her face and a hand over her eyes because of the bright light of the morning sun. 

“Hi.” He repeated, rolling on his side to face her. He didn’t even try to resist his urge to kiss her so he cupped her face, careful to avoid her wound, and brushed his lips against her. When she kissed him back he deepened the kiss, slowly caressing her tongue with his.

She was the one who broke the kiss, pulling away before saying “Thank you for last night, really.”

“Of course.” He said, brushing her hair away from her face. “But why did you come here specifically ? I mean, I glad you came, but, didn’t you have any closer places to got to ?”

“I don’t know… I guess, I just feel safe with you. And I was worried he might be following me.”

Wolfgang tightened his grip around her.

“God, I don’t know what to do.” Kala continued, rubbing her forehead with her fingers. “I’m pretty sure he’s still there, waiting for me.”

He probably should not tell her. Or maybe he should. “Don’t worry, he’s not going to bother you anymore.”

She frowned “How can you know that.”

He hesitated for a couple of seconds “I took care of it.”

“What ?” She said, pulling away from his grip.

“I went to your flat last night and he was still there, I made him understand he had to stay away from you.” 

 

Kala had a confused look on her face, not knowing if she should thank him or get angry. “Why did you do that ?”

“To protect you.” He said in a whisper, now scared that she might run away again.

She put a hand on his chest, keeping him away. “What did you do to him ?”

“I scared him, he’s gonna be fine.” He answered rapidly, trying to be reassuring. 

“You didn’t shoot him ?” She seemed to soften a bit.

He couldn’t lie to her, she would eventually learn what really happened. He pursued his lips, taking a small breath. “Only on the hand, he’s gonna be fine, I swear.”

“Only on the hand ?” she repeated, appalled. She didn’t gave him time to say anything more and got on her feet, putting on her clothes from last night. “I can’t believe you did this.” 

Wolfgang got on his feet quickly too, putting on his own pants “I did it for you, what this guy did is wrong, I could not let him get away with it.” 

“You did it for me ?” She raised her voice. “Wolfgang I didn’t ask you to do anything !”

He paused, all he wanted to do was to protect her. “I’m sorry.” He said softly. “You can’t go out like this, let me lend you something at least.” he pointed at her torn dress.

Kala looked at him “Why did you do that ?”

He blinked “Because I care about you.” He replied slowly, in a whisper.

She froze, looking lost, then said in a rush “No you don’t.”

Wolfgang frowned, hurt. “Yes I do.”

Kala was already getting out the room, heading toward the front door. “You don’t know what you’re talking about, no one cares about me.”

He stopped her by grabbing her arm and she turned to face him. “Don’t say things like that Kala.”

She shook her arm away from his grip, tears starting to accumulate in the corned of her eyes.

His next words got out of his mouth without him wanting to say them.

“I love you.”

Kala froze again. “What ?” she eventually said quietly after a couple of seconds.

Did he really just say it ? Fuck ! There was no turning back now. He wiped one of her tears away with his fingers. “I love you Kala. And I know what I’m talking about because I never felt this way with anyone before.” he confessed, the intensity he put on his words and gaze was breathtaking. 

Kala was staring at him, astonished. “Wolfgang…”

“It’s okay, I know you don’t feel the same way, I get it. I don’t want you to say it back to me just to please me but don’t you dare to say I don’t care about you.”

Kala started to cry more, suddenly throwing her arms around Wolfgang’s neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

Surprised, it took him a moment to realize what was happening and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. She was crying loudly now, sobbing on his shoulder. He put one hand on her head, caressing her hair softly. “It’s okay, don’t cry.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She managed to say between two sobs. 

“It’s okay.” He repeated. “I’m… I’m gonna give you a ride to one of your friend’s ok ? So you won’t be alone.”

She shook her head. “I don’t want to go.”

He looked at her, confused by her sudden change in attitude.

“I want to stay here, I want to stay with you.” She said, starting to cry less.

“Why ?” He frowned deeply at her.

She pulled away slightly to be able to see him and took some steadying breath, closing her eyes. “Because you’re the only person I really feel comfortable with.”

Wolfgang thought that he would be happy to hear her say that, but instead he felt sad for her so he hugged her again, holding her tight. 

“I don’t want you to go either.” He whispered into her hair.

A moment later, she pulled back and looked at him in the eyes. “I think I… like you too.” She could not figure out what were the feelings she had for him, but maybe she could give him a chance.

He brushed his thumb over her lips, smiling very slightly. Then he leaned to kiss her softly. “Don’t say this only to make me feel better.” He said when he pulled back.

Kala shook her head. “I’m not, I mean it.”

He smiled wider and touched her forehead with his. “Let’s find you something better to wear.”

She laughed. “Yes”.

They went back to the bedroom and Wolfgang picked up a gray hoodie for her. It was big enough for her to wear it like a dress, which was a good thing because he had no pants that could suit her.

Then they started to cook for breakfast, Wolfgang not able to take his hands off her. They were smiling like idiots, adjusting themself to the idea of being in a same room without wanting to have sex. Wolfgang asked Felix to handle their shop alone so they spent the day not doing anything productive, snuggling on the couch, watching stupid tv shows.

When the night came she told him she wanted to stay again. Actually, she didn’t left the day after either, or the next one, or even the one after.

**Author's Note:**

> And voilà !!
> 
> LITTLE NOTE TO TELL YOU THAT WOLFIE AND KALA ARE DUMBASS AND SHOULD HAVE USE A CONDOM WHILE HAVING ORAL SEX TOO. Don't make the same mistake, kids.


End file.
